


Bulletproof

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Could you write a prompt using the sentence; “I’m bulletproof but don’t shoot at me”?Asked by anon via tumblr---------------------------------“Are you really bulletproof?”“I don’t really want to find out to be honest… considering the usual ratio I will probably pick a stray bullet the moment least expected.”





	Bulletproof

Roni exhaled all the air on her lungs as her back hit the grass, pebbles and twigs biting into her arms as she sat up coughing and trying to regain any sort of breath. Her whole body felt shaky and, for a second, she wasn’t able to see anything else but the giant swirling hole that flashed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_That’s impossible, magic doesn’t exist._

Blinking and starting to feel closer to a panic attack, she quickly reached for the gun she had managed to pick from the alley where those _brutes_ had disappeared. The handle was warm thanks to her body-heat and she grasped it more firmly with her right hand, a part of her mind whispering how she must be hallucinating the trees, the smell of the forest and the grass beneath her hands.

“Re… Roni? Are you okay?”

The sound of a second, feminine voice, made Roni jump and stumble while trying to change her seated position into one more dignified. Her eyes went straightly to a tall silhouette at the edge of the trees that closed around her in the clearing she had appeared.  Pointing towards the figure out of fear more than instinct, Roni fumbled with the slide of the gun as the woman rose both of her hands in surrender. A figure, she realized a second later, she could recognize.

“Oh, hey! I’m bulletproof here but please don’t shoot at me!”

“Emma?”

The blonde woman, who had appeared a month ago on her bar, nodded and sighed, pointing afterwards at the place where the gaping hole had been with her right hand while the other was still raised, half shadowing her face.

“Sorry about that… I didn’t want to use it but Lady Tremaine was about to catch both of us.”

Roni’s blood run cold and her left hand clutched tighter on the handle, a lump quickly growing on the back of her throat.

“You did… that?”

Emma had appeared in a stormy night in where almost no one had dared to stay too long in the bar. Patrons had stared at her, something on the way she walked, she looked, she was, telling them that she was new to the neighbor. Roni had, however, found something on her that dragged her to the blonde and so she had smiled and winked at her while asking what she could serve her. Emma had blinked, obviously surprised, before humming and nodding to herself and pointing towards one of the cheapest ciders Roni had.

“That one?” Roni had asked, while frowning slightly; somehow, she had expected for the other woman to ask for something else even if she had never seen her before. Emma, who had told her her name seconds before exiting through the door promising she would be back, had shrugged and nodded.

“Why not?”

Emma was gorgeous, the thought had never left Roni’s head ever since that first encounter and even though some of the patrons had claimed she was strange or weird Roni had never truly felt unease at the woman’s company. Until now.

“Did you kidnap me?!”

Her voice caused ruckus at some point below their heads, birds protesting as she turned and tried to see anything that could tell her where she was. Had the blonde drugged her? That would explain the vortex. Or whatever that was.

Emma took a step closer to her, _if her name was truly Emma,_ but took it backwards as Roni rose her gun at her again.

“Answer me! What did you do!”

The blonde swallowed and run a hand over her hair, closing her eyes for a moment while pinching her nose in one quick motion before letting both of her hands drop at her sides. Roni didn’t budge.

“The two men that attacked you?” Emma began by pacing, not really moving closer to Roni but definetely closer to the center of clearing. For a second Roni could feel her whole body pause as Emma stepped into where it had been a hole but nothing happened and so she focused once again on the blonde who kept looking at her, as if expecting an answer.

“Yes.” She succinctly replied, not really wanting to think too much on the two tall men that had begun to follow her the second she had closed the bar and had walked towards her apartment. They had come out of the alley next to the bar, smirking and moving faster than what men that size seemed able to do so. She had managed to outrun them for a second before someone at her back had yelled and suddenly she had found herself alone with a gun haphazardly dropped and no clue where to go.

“I was the one who helped you.” Emma kept on, interrupting her thoughts. She was now eyeing her keenly and didn’t blink as Roni frowned. “I saw them and realized that we didn’t have a lot of time.”

“So… the scream?” Roni felt confused.

Emma nodded.

“Mine. I had a little help though, luckily in Hyperion you have magic. Otherwise…”

That alone made Roni step further from the blonde as she stared at her, at the way she had said magic while shrugging.

“Did you say magic?”

Crazy, deranged. She had wanted to fuck with a loon.

Emma growled and pointed at her back, her other hand almost seeming like glimmering for a second as she moved a step closer.

“I would really prefer to not be shot by you, Re… Roni. Really. I think I could dodge the bullets but I don’t really want to try it… Please, I didn’t want to do this but Henry said that we were going to run out of time.”

Emma’s voice had turned frantic by the end of her speech and Roni found herself swallowing deeply before starting to try to make some sense of the information that had just been dumped at her. The only thing, however, that stood out wasn’t the almost lazy and definetely crazy admission of Emma truly believing she could dodge or stop the bullets but the boy’s name; Henry.

She must have said the name out loud because Emma’s expression turned from worried to warm, sad almost as she pointed once again at what felt like an even darker part of the forest.

“He… You’ve already met him. He is probably about to throw a fit by now. Kid never learnt to wait. Just… trust me, okay? I can make you go back. I promise. Just trust me.”

Roni knew she shouldn’t, knew that her best option was to probably start running. However, there was something there, a certain something that made her agree with the blonde as the woman nodded a few times -more to herself than at Roni herself as it seemed- and began the pace towards the darker side of the forest with Roni at her side.

“Are you really bulletproof?”

“I don’t really want to find out to be honest… considering the usual ratio I will probably pick a stray bullet the moment least expected.”


End file.
